Travail au corps
by Riddikuluss
Summary: De toute évidence, le secret d'Akashi et Kuroko semblait être l'un des moins bien gardés.


**A / N ; **Ce one shot m'est venue bêtement. Je relisais l'une de mes histoires, **Débauche**, lorsqu'une phrase d'Akashi m'a interpellé. Il mentionnait qu'il aimait user de sa bouche, lui aussi. Par conséquent, mon inspiration s'est enflammé et alors que je pensais que je n'écrirais rien pour ce jour AkaKuro, ne parvenant pas à coucher mes idées sur le papier, je me retrouve à présenter ce nouveau projet. Ce n'est pas excellent et je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, néanmoins, j'espère qu'il plaira. _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ; **Akashi x Kuroko.

**Avertissements ; **Langage cru. Scène de sexe.

**Bêta ; ** _Vyersdra_, je te remercie de tes corrections éclairées.

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tetsuya, il est de mon devoir de supérieur de m'assurer que mon assistant soit opérationnel et dépourvu d'une tension quelconque.<strong>

Cette déclaration enjôleuse était accompagnée d'une caresse sulfureuse qui parcourait ses cuisses frémissantes.

**- Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi. **

Sous l'emprise d'un dilemme féroce, la pointe de sa langue humidifia ses lèvres pâles. Hélas, il était regrettable que les doigts de son amant soient dotés d'un talent incommensurable. Cette disposition naturelle pesait dans la balance. Lourdement. Lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité de son anatomie, notamment.

**- Et si quelqu'un découvrait la situation ?**

Par le biais de l'écran de son ordinateur, Kuroko scrutait l'un de ses interlocuteurs. Sur le clavier, ses mains virevoltaient. Afin qu'il puisse discuter avec les sous-gérants de l'entreprise à intervalles réguliers, il reliait les systèmes informatiques grâce à des logiciels que sa secrétaire personnelle, Momoi, avaient savamment sélectionnés.

**- C'est bien, Tetsuya. **

A l'abri de cils épais, une étincelle jubilatoire illuminait les prunelles hétérochromes.

**- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Akashi-kun. **

Un pantalon fut déboutonné.

**- Personne ne comprendra.**

Une fermeture éclair fut abaissée. Lentement.

**- Ca n'arrangera pas nos relations. **

Enfin, des doigts s'aventurent dans un sous-vêtement.

**- Tu as besoin de te détendre. **

Le bleuté réprima un gémissement. Son petit ami s'était emparé de son membre et l'extirpait du boxer. Ses ongles frôlèrent la membrane sensible, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait d'une étreinte chaleureuse. D'un massage langoureux, ses manœuvres s'enhardirent.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une longue inspiration fut indispensable. Puis, sa concentration retrouvée, il actionna le bouton de connexion. A l'écran, une nouvelle fenêtre apparut. Elle le dévoilait, derrière son bureau, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir et heureusement, son plan de travail masquait la présence de son amant entre ses jambes qui s'amusait à faire des choses folles et délicieuses à son corps.

**- Kurokocchi !**

Cette salutation enthousiaste l'accueillit. Dans une indifférence perpétuelle, il dévisageait l'un de ses amis et admirateur, Kise, qui papillonnait des cils et arborait un large sourire. Etrangement, son index caressait l'écran. A plusieurs reprises. Visiblement, par ce contact, il désirait l'atteindre. Une tentative vaine, évidemment.

**- Kise-kun ?**

A l'intonation de cette phrase, il était aisé de comprendre que c'était un rappel à l'ordre et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rompre cet échange, si nécessaire.

**- Ah ? Oh, oui ! Je dois te faire un rapport important. **

Résigné, le bleuté hocha la tête. Légère comme une plume, sa main s'égarait dans la tignasse vermeille de son amant. En réponse, d'une douceur trompeuse, des doigts pressèrent et frôlèrent sa virilité de haut en bas.

**- Je suis prêt, Kise-kun,** acquiesça-t-il, paisible.

Intérieurement, il se félicitait de son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas évident de paraître impassible alors qu'une langue audacieuse se joignait aux mains cajoleuses de son supérieur. Les circonstances actuelles n'étaient pas correctes. Pas du tout.

Pourtant, il prêtait une oreille à demie attentive à la lecture du rapport de son ami. Il ne trahissait pas son état d'excitation, bien que sa poigne se serrât et se desserrât sur les mèches soyeuses de son petit ami. Il feignait d'ignorer les bruits de succions et les sons humides qui s'échappaient de son bureau. Seulement, Kise remarqua la distraction de son auditoire. Stoppant son résumé, il esquissa un rictus.

**- Je vais tout simplement te transmettre le reste, d'accord ? Ensuite, tu pourras le lire directement à Akashicchi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa voix goguenarde interpella Kuroko. Cependant, il ne put s'enquérir d'une information sur la signification de ces derniers mots. Le communicateur s'était interrompu.

* * *

><p><strong>- Akashi-kun, je pense que Kise-kun … Oh !<strong>

Ses hanches tressautèrent. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression de flotter. Akashi faisait ce _truc _avec le poignet. Et la main. Et la langue.

**- Il est trop idiot pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et personne d'autre ne le fera. Vraiment. **

Ses propos ruisselaient d'assurance. Généralement, le rougeâtre avait raison. Par conséquent, le bleuté s'abandonna à l'ivresse de cette folie.

**- Kuro-chin. **

A l'écran, ce surnom compléta l'apparition d'un autre de ses amis et confectionneur de pâtisseries favoris, Murasakibara. Le jeune homme à la tignasse pourpre s'immobilisa. Lorgnant l'expression de son interlocuteur, il bascula la tête sur le côté.

**- Kuro-chin, tu es malade. Tu devrais prendre un jour de congé. **

Le susnommé résistait à l'envie d'émettre ces petits gémissements que son petit ami affectionnait. Au contraire, il affronta le regard du sous-gérant et haussa une épaule, désinvolte. La main sous le bureau, il emmêlait les cheveux cramoisis, émerveillé par la fougue de cette langue qui faisait durcir son membre gorgé de sang.

**- Un peu de repos sera suffisant, **assura-t-il.

Un tressaillement l'assaillit. Son amant flattait ses bourses.

**- Ton rapport ? **

Murasakibara soupira. Néanmoins, il entreprit ce récit professionnel. Les parties ennuyeuses et dispensables furent sautées.

**- Une dernière suggestion, Kuro-chin ? Tu devrais trouver un endroit plus privé pour être malade. **

Une lueur narquoise dans les yeux, il se déconnecta.

* * *

><p><strong>- Akashi-kun ! <strong>

Le souffle coupé, il ne put qu'assister à l'animation du moniteur qui affichait l'un de ses plus proches amis, Aomine. Toutefois, il ne paraissait pas pressé de faire son rapport. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'écran et ses traits étaient empreints d'une irritation croissante.

**- Oï ! La tronche que tu te payes, Tetsu !**

Ses râlements ne purent s'épancher plus longuement, puisque le petit bleuté claqua une main sur le communicateur. Gémissant, il sursauta. La bouche de son amant s'était étirée plus largement pour l'avaler dans un bourdonnement bienheureux.

* * *

><p><strong>- Et le rapport du secteur six ? <strong>

Il invitait son meilleur ami, Kagami, à exposer ses recherches. La bouche de son interlocuteur était pincée. Une grimace dégoûtée déformait son expression. Puis, elle se dissout au profit d'une moue de reconnaissance. En fin de compte, un rictus féroce courba ses lèvres. Un rictus qu'il n'effectuait qu'en prévision d'un match de basket-ball, ou encore, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de livrer bataille sur le terrain, ensemble.

**- Désolé, Kagami-kun, j'ai attrapé un coup de froid.**

**- Bien sûr, Kuroko. **

Le bleuté pressentait que son ami essayait de ne pas rouler des yeux d'une manière sarcastique, affligé par ce mensonge éhonté.

**- Le sixième secteur est sécurisé et aucun obstacle n'altérera les progrès de nos partenaires. Dois-je te laisser ? **

Il hocha la tête.

**- Oui, très bien, merci Kagami-kun, je dois …**

Sa phrase se perdit dans le vide. Le rougeâtre s'était empressé de désactiver le communicateur et de l'éloigner de son champ visuel.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ngh !<strong>

La respiration hachée, Kuroko enfouit son front dans la paume de sa main. Sournois, son petit ami fredonna. Un halètement échappa à la gorge du bleuté.

**- Kuroko.**

Cette annonce fut délivrée, tranquillement. Midorima, l'un de ses partenaires, bien qu'ami proche de son amant, lissait le col de sa chemise. Il n'acceptait d'apparaître que le plus présentable possible.

**- Le secteur trois est sécurisé. Tous les principaux points d'accès sont bloqués et cachés. Nos agents ont vérifiés que le … **

Soudain, il cessa son énoncé. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait l'assistant de son supérieur. Cependant, Kuroko n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interroger sur la cause de cette interruption. L'unique pensée qui traversa son esprit fut fataliste : _pas lui aussi._

**- Je t'enverrais, euh, ce que tu dois savoir dans un courriel. Tu ne sembles pas … Ah, je veux dire…Tu as l'air occupé. Bonne journée à vous deux !**

Entre des toussotements gênés, Midorima éteignit l'appareil. Le gémissement du bleuté fut dépourvu de plaisir. En fait, il démontrait un embarras profond. Akashi et lui était le secret le moins bien gardé.

**- A … Akashi-kun, s' … S'il te plaît, arrête de faire … De faire … **

Un court répit serait bénéfique, avant qu'un prochain rapport ne lui soit remis.

Kuroko s'avachit dans son siège. Quand son amant l'observa à travers sa frange, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un _pop_ séduisant, son petit ami s'arracha à son anatomie.

**- Oh …**

Le regard contemplatif, le bleuté déglutit. Avide, il se pencha pour un chaste baiser. Il lécha les lèvres douces, dégustant sa saveur sur la bouche de son amant. Il espérait que Momoi ne remarquerait rien. Après tout, s'il avait fallu des années à leurs amis pour développer des soupçons quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient, Akashi et lui, elle n'avait eu besoin que d'une vague œillade pour détecter l'ampleur de leur attachement. Pourtant, elle ne pipait mot, laissant un doute persistant planer.

**- Akashi-kun, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée du tout. **

Une forte emprise d'une main à la base de son membre et des lèvres qui enroulèrent la pointe rouge de sa virilité pour l'engloutir centimètre par centimètre lui suffirent pour qu'il comprenne que son amant s'en fichait. Royalement.

* * *

><p><strong>- Momoi-san.<strong>

Cette salutation, très polie, accueillit son interlocutrice. Seule femme du groupe, elle était l'élément le plus important. Et accessoirement, la secrétaire la plus performante de la région, si ce n'est du pays. _Sa_ secrétaire, de surcroît.

**- As-tu ton rapport ? **

La jeune femme souriait. Elle acquiesça et l'informa des derniers renseignements majeurs qu'elle détenait. Ils étaient essentiels pour l'entreprise. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le souffle entrecoupé du bleuté. Ni de sa main qui se déplaçait sous le bureau, alors que dans un frôlement sensuel, il faisait glisser ses ongles sur la nuque de son petit ami. Par ce geste, il démontrait son approbation, quant à son initiative. En effet, le rougeâtre avait emprisonné son membre entre les chaires de sa gorge.

**- En conclusion, dans l'ensemble, nous sommes toujours les meilleurs sur le marché, **acheva Momoi.** Puisque j'ai conclu cette mission de renseignements, je rentrerai mercredi prochain. Je te verrai, Tetsu-kun ? **

**- Bien sûr, M … Momoi-san,** convint-il.

Promptement, cette discussion se termina. D'un mouvement vif, Kuroko s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton de déconnexion. Son dos s'affaissa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était étonné que son amie n'ait pas remarqué l'étrangeté de son comportement. A moins qu'elle n'opte pour la subtilité ? Il préférait croire qu'elle était inconsciente, à l'instar des autres.

**- A … Akashi-kun, s'il te plaît … D'accord, c'est fait, s'il te plaît … **

**- Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, Tetsuya. **

Cet aveu n'était qu'un ronronnement ferme et rauque. Soumis à cette intonation sensuelle, son amant était conscient qu'il ne pourrait être indifférent.

Dans un sourire innocent, le rougeâtre retourna à son plat préféré. Lentement, il mouvait la tête tandis que ses mains émoustillaient les bourses du bleuté. Un sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement le submergea, alors que son petit ami étranglait un cri de son nom et se déversait dans sa bouche. A cause de l'orgasme, ses hanches tremblaient.

La position alanguie, Kuroko caressait la tignasse de son amant. Les paupières entrouvertes, il stabilisait sa respiration. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il prit note des voyants de l'écran de l'ordinateur qui étaient allumés, une fois de plus. Confus, il fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que sa moue repue ne trahisse pas la scène précédence.

**- Ah, Momoi-san ?**

**- Tetsu-kun,** répondit-elle, difficilement.

Elle semblait retenir un éclat de rire.

**- Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, tu devrais vérifier que tu as appuyé sur la bonne touche, lors du passage des canaux. Tu sembles avoir … tout diffusé pour chacun d'entre nous. **

Sous la surface du bureau, Akashi esquissa un sourire rusé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bleuté pour constater qu'il dévisageait l'écran, horrifié. Réprimant un ricanement, il enfouit son visage dans la cuisse de son amant, satisfait de la situation.


End file.
